1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to network interface devices and containers suitable therefor.
2. Description of the Related Art
A telephone network interface device was disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,647,725 granted to Thomas A. Dellinger, et al. The philosophy behind the telephone network interface device is that, in the age of separate ownership of premise wiring by a subscriber, means are needed to indicate whether a system fault is in the portion of the loop owned by the telephone company or other utility or the portion of the network owned by the subscriber. In putting the concept into practice, it has been customary in the industry to provide a device with separate compartments, one compartment designed for access by the telephone company only and the other compartment designed for access by both the telephone company and the subscriber.
Many telephone network interface devices used in the industry today provide a container, a first door which is locked to the container, and a second door which is locked only to the first door. The first door leads to the telephone company terminals and the second door leads to the subscriber access area. The subscriber may open a lock between the two doors, but only the telephone company can open the lock between the first door and the container.